The invention relates to a motor vehicle having a plurality of battery elements.
The storage of electrical energy is playing an ever increasing role in motor vehicles. The battery cells, which are used in motor vehicles for storing energy, are then oftentimes arranged in large battery systems. These battery systems usually have a plurality of battery cells and are installed in the motor vehicle in a region that is exposed to little force. As a result, either the battery size is limited or the battery cells must be protected by massive reinforcement measures. This causes considerable increase in weight. There are known solutions which describe so-called crash-compatible battery systems. These battery systems include modules of e.g., trapezoidal shape to thereby allow a shift that deforms the assembly and destroys energy, so that the battery elements are not destructed. By using additional crash profiles, more energy can be dissipated.
For example, FR 2961442 describes a battery arrangement, which absorbs energy in the event of an accident as it deforms. Wedge-shaped battery cells are hereby shifted relative to one another. DE 10 2008 059 973 A1 discloses a battery unit, in which the battery cells are arranged in a two-shell construction. Energy absorption is realized here as the outer shell undergoes deformation while the battery cells, which are arranged in the inner shell, shift at the same time. DE 10 2008 010 822 A1 also discloses a deformable battery housing which is designed to be deformable, when the battery housing is exposed to a force impact, while the shape of individual battery cells is retained.
DE 10 2010 033 806 A1 proposes a battery pack which has a plurality of battery elements, with deformation elements being arranged there between. These deformation elements are located in intermediate spaces between the battery elements, so that the battery elements shift as the deformation elements undergo deformation in the event of an external application of force. This deformation absorbs kinetic energy.
DE 10 2011 106 090 A1 relates to an assembly of battery modules in a vehicle floor of a vehicle. At least two adjacent battery modules have respective sliding faces, along which the two adjacent battery modules can move relative to one another as a result of an application of force. This allows the battery modules to move out of the way in the event of a crash without being destroyed. Also DE 10 2010 034 925 A1 relates to an energy storage arrangement in a floor region of a vehicle. An underfloor mounting plate fixes hereby the energy storage carrier and thus the energy storage device to an underfloor structure of the vehicle. A cover plate in the floor region of the vehicle covers at least the energy storage carrier in a media-tight manner with respect to the vehicle interior.